daughters protector
by James dark war
Summary: a human has been picked by god to protect his daughter but who is his daughter and will he fall in love with her. comments are welcome
1. Chapter 1

**The daughter's protector**

**Chapter 1 **

The world was plunged into a total war two side the red army which was made of the Russian army, Japan army and the Vietnam army then you had the peace makers army which was the British army, American army and the German army. I was in this team called the death team which was made up of troopers who were actually claimed dead but was found alive.

We were attacking this mountain that was a base but in it had something that could bring the world to an end we were to blow it up before it can get launched we made our way through the complex base there were the best of the best waiting for us to stop us we were running we only had like 5 hours left I pulled out my sniper gun and aimed for at least two other snipers in the head then pulling out my assault rifle then our captain then pushed the button to open this huge door that read danger.

As the sirens began and the door started opening slowly then a lot of bullets started firing from within the room as hide for cover I saw two of my team getting shoot by a machine gun. I looked I saw the rocket it was huge it had a symbol of a radioactive on. I went down again I heard my commander shouting to me "take that gun out James".

I take a deep breath then popped up looking through my scope I got eyed on the gunner aiming for the head for quick kill and not letting him suffer I pulled the trigger the bullet when fling through the room and hit the target killing him I then shouted "gunner down".

Then the rest of us started charging to clear the room. After a few min the room was clear "okay get the charged set up and then let's save the planet" our commander said as we did it.

When we finished setting it up then we started getting out but as I did I looked back for some reason but just as well because I saw the timer wasn't working so I went back to look at it then I went or a radio as I knew what this meant "boss the time is not working".

"Okay listen just get out of there now" I heard him ordered me.

Sorry boss but a person once said to me what is more important you or the millions of people who live on this planet the children's, adults and the old so I made my choice boss good lucky with the war boss" I turned my radio off and looked around the room the door was closed I griped onto the detonator.

I reflect on my life when I was born the day I joined to fight for freedom at the age of 18 when I heard the timer say only half an hour before launch I flip open the button and closed my eyes and pushed the button.

I opened my eyes and I was in this white room "huh where are my" I looked around the place.

"It's okay young soldier you are in a place where you can relax" this voice said to me.

"Who are you" I asked couriers to know.

"Well I am something important to life" I started to think on who this voice was.

Then I click on to me "wait your God" as I was now in shock.

"Yes now listen I need you for an important job for me" I was surprised to hear this.

"Wait why me" I asked him.

"Well you gave up your life for millions more just so they can live on you lived only for a short time" as he had a good point there.

"Okay then what's the job" as wanted to know what he wanted from me.

"The job is something important it's protecting my daughter" I was really shock my eyes were wide opened after hearing that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was over my shock now "okay so who is your daughter" I asked.

"my daughter lives on this kingdom called Equestria in Ponyville and she's a pony well Pegasus and she doesn't know that I am her father but I want to tell her and well because she is going to be the most important well let's say pony in life I am afraid of any person or anything might try to hurt her so that why I want you to be her protector so you have to be a Pegasus okay" he stopped to allow me gather the info he had given me.

I thought "so I am going to be turned into a pony" I finished gathering the info.

"Yes and I think you would like her when you see her now here's your armour that you will be wearing" he pointed to a white with gold around the edges the helmet had gold, white and purple "and here's your weapons" he then pointed to the table on it was two sword both had words on them one said "protect" the other said "good" then there was five throwing blades then there was five spinning blades.

I placed the armour on it was dead light as ever then placed the helmet on placed the swords "okay so you are going to meet your daughter for the first time and want me to keep her safe okay so how is she".

"Who about we meet her" as everything started fading away.

I opened my eyes and found that I was standing in this opened field there was this nice looking cottage I was a brown body with silver mane and tail my cutie mark which a shield in front of a gold gate then the white ball appeared "come" we walked towards the cottage.

When I knock on it I saw this yellow pink mane and tail she was a pegusies and was she shies by the looks of it the ball the talked to her saying that he was her father and all but I was gazing in her eyes at how beautiful they looked but was snapped out of it.

"So he has to protect me" she said in a soft voice oh and I am Fluttershy"

"Hi my name is protector" I thought the fake name in my head "yes I am here to protect you but yet he never said how beautiful you look I could see her blushing a little bit.

"Yes any way I must go now but listen if you need anything ask Protector he can contact me anytime and good luck to you" he the faded away leaving me and Fluttershy alone.

I can show you around the town if you like" she was dead shy.

"I would love to" as she lead the way to this town.

She was shown me around she also shown me her friends one of them was owned a shop as I was standing Rarity was talking "so Fluttershy dear who is the hansom colt" I was trying hard to keep my redness away.

"This is Protector he is here to keep me safe for some reason" I heard Fluttershy said in the most cuties voice I have ever heard "we must go now bye Rarity" we left the shop

We were walking through the town then I got hit by this blue flash pony I looked to see who it was "Rainbow Dash are you okay" Fluttershy came to help us up of the ground.

"Yes sorry trying to practice some stunts move for the wounderbolts but it didn't work" she reminds me of the game back home football.

"To who is this colt" Rainbow Dash was eyeing me up.

"This is Protector" Fluttershy she also reminds me of my parents before something happened to them I looked down to the ground "Protector are you okay"

"Um yes I am I was just remembering something" I said quickly so that they don't get to much worried for me.

And then we were off again walking towards what looked like a farm it is called Sweet Apple Acers were I meet this earth pony named Applejack and this other earth pony named big Mac he was huge as I looked up at him.

As we were walking through the park Fluttershy was attending to some birds until this purple unicorn came up to us as she said her name was Twilight as Fluttershy was shying away until she caught eye of a dragoon and his name was Spike we all walked to what appeared to a house made out of a tree.

As Twilight went in me and Flutter shy came through the window and "Surprise" this party was for Twilight which help me out that meant I don't need to know every pony in this town so as I walked with Fluttershy I couldn't take my eyes of her at how beautiful she is until I was interrupted "do you fancy Fluttetershy my darling" I was caught off guard by that question it was Rarity.

"What no I don't" I walked away from her yet I do.

As night was in the sky and we all made our way to this town hall as there mayor at least I think it was introducing there princess but the curtains pulled to reveal nothing as everyone in the room was worried I saw that Twilight was looking at the moon.

Then a dark cloud pony came laughing on to the balcony saw some guards trying to take her down but didn't work I thought it was best to stop her as well because of who was in the room the gods daughter I jumped she tried to do the same but couldn't "what why wont my magic work on you" she screamed

"Remember this little pony for this is the day that night will last forever" she laugh again.

**To be continued.**


End file.
